


Weight of the World

by jenndubya



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Break Up, Early Work, External Source, F/M, Fanvids, Gymnastics, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-14
Updated: 2007-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimberly has decided to go off to train for the Pan Global Games. Tommy can't seem to let go of her, which causes Kim to be stuck in her ranger past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weight of the World




End file.
